I Ain't No Goddamn SOB
by Leoshishi-chan
Summary: Demyx observes his two best friends fighting to love each other. But can Roxas commit to someone who can't even commit to him? AkuRoku, slight RokuNami


I was watching TV when Roxas burst into our apartment. I grinned at him, but it quickly vanished when I saw the look on his face. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes and his face was twisted with enraged anguish. He slammed the door closed and ran into his room. I shut off the TV and hoped over the back of the coach. My dirty mul-hawk flopped as I jogged to his room. When I got inside he was stuffing all his clothes into his big suitcase. Roxas didn't bother to fold them as he angrily shoved them into his pack, occasionally wiping his eyes on his arm.

"Roxas? What the hell are you doing?" I asked. I walked over and gripped his arm, holding it away from the drawer. Roxas glared at me with pure rage and shoved me away.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! GET THE FUCK OUT!" He screamed this over and over. I backed up towards the door and furrowed my brow as he turned back to his suitcase.

"Ok. What the fucking hell was that? All I want to know is what's going on!" I yelled back. He put his hands on his bed, where his suitcase was resting, and said nothing. Angrily I turned around. That's when he spoke.

"I'm leaving. I can't live here anymore." He said this quietly. I turned around and snarled.

"What the? Why?" I wasn't angry just because I couldn't pay the rent, cook, clean, or do laundry without Roxas. I really do like living with him.

"Don't get angry at me!"

"And why shouldn't I? You just shoved me and yelled at me for nothing!"

"HE CHOSE!" He screamed. This stopped me. My face fell and I looked at him.

"What?"

"He fucking made his choice, ok?" Roxas choked back a sob. "And he chose him over me."

"Roxas.... I am so sorry. We'll all try to talk to him and help him-"

"No. Screw all of you, I'm getting out of this bull shit life!" And with that, Roxas slammed his pack shut, threw the key at me, and stormed out of the door. That was the last I saw of him for a while.

About a month later, Axel came into my apartment. His face was frozen in the perfect form of sadness. He sat on my couch and put his head in his hands. I sighed, but didn't reach out to comfort him. Axel knew I was still angry with him. And I had every right to be. He didn't hang out with us, us consisting of Zexion, Marluxia, Vexen, Larxene, and I, for the total month he was with Luxord. My mouth curled up a moment, but I quickly frowned and sighed.

"What happened?" I asked, finally resting my hand on his hunched shoulder.

"He cheated on me." His words were muffled, but I understood them perfectly.

"You-"

"I know. I made the wrong choice." He cut me off, looking up from his hands. Groaning he leaned on the back of the couch. "How could I be so stupid? I let 'the one' go for 'the charmer' Demyx. Why did I do that?"

"Because you're an idiot. You and I both know that. But it's not like it matters anyway." I said and picked up my soda bottle from the coffee table. I took a sip and he looked at me curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"If you had bothered to stay in contact with any of us, you know, your friends, while you were with that prick, you might know that Roxas left." I took another sip of soda as Axel's face just melted. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"You heard me, you dick. After you chose Luxord, Roxas came back here. He yelled at me, packed up his stuff, and left. You screwed up enough that he left. Left us, left you, left this life! He actually returned to his sister's house and now he has a girlfriend and is one of the most religious bigots you'll ever meet." I stood up, my anger flaring. "And it's all your fault."

It was a few days later I got a letter from Roxas. He was coming back. Like, actually coming back. I was shocked. Completely. I hadn't talked to Axel since I had blamed him for the conversion of Roxas to the dark side, so he was shocked when I called.

"Ok so, you know I am still mad at you, but, ROXAS IS COMING BACK. And, even if you made a really bad mistake, one I won't forgive for a while, you and Roxas make good friends and you should try to at least be that." I didn't wait for a reply. I just hung up.

Needless to say, I was shocked when Roxas showed up on my doorstep with a small blonde girl attached to his arm. I know he had a girlfriend, and was now religious, but I never really believed all that. He was so perfect with Axel, no matter how much of a dick the redhead was, that I couldn't really see him with anyone else. I looked at him, eyebrows raised, and he just smiled weakly.

"Hey Dem." He spoke softly and his lips barely moved. I moved out of the way and he lead the girl in. She smiled at me and held out her petite hand.

"I'm Namine, Roxas's girlfriend." I shook her hand as she spoke and tried to force a smile on my face.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Demyx. Roxas's former room mate." I pulled my hand away as soon as I could. Namine obviously sensed how awkward it was and looked at the floor dejectedly. I looked over to Roxas who was looking at the picture of him and Axel I had on the fireplace. He gaze met mine and I saw the pain in his eyes. I sighed and smiled at Namine. "Hey, mind if I snag Roxas a few minutes? I thought I could get us some food but I'd need his help to carry it." The small girl just nodded and sat there. I took Roxas's hand and led him out the door. Once we were in the elevator, I bombarded him with questions.

"Shut UP Demyx.... I'll tell you." He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Well, I never actually moved back with my sister. I did get a girlfriend, but I'm not a religious bigot. I did what I did and said what I said because I was just really angry and I needed to feel better somehow. And no, doing all that didn't make me feel any better in the long run." He walked out of the elevator as it stopped on the ground floor. "I actually worked in a whore house." He smirked and shushed me. "Not as whore, you dolt. I was a bartender. I met Namine there actually. She was meeting her sister there, since her sister was a whore. I liked her, but not as much as she liked me. After awhile, I figured that I'd never actually get to be with...him...again, so I went for it. After that I got fired. Not that it matters. The pay was shit." Walking out into the sun light, he continued. "Well, I came back because I missed you."

"And Axel." I added.

"No-"

"Yes. You missed Axel more than you missed me. You love him, and I want you to know, he loves you." I smiled. Roxas shook his head and smiled sadly.

"I do love him, but I can't commit to a relationship with him. He gets too hung up on his past and thinks that things last forever. I can't...." His head drooped and he covered his eyes with his hand. "I can't deal with that insecurity anymore. I just can't. It hurts too much." I frowned and patted his shoulder.

"Roxas, I know he hurt you. But...I need to tell you what happened."

"I know what happened. I heard from Zexion actually. And that only made me angrier. He should've seen that coming but he didn't and now," his voice wavered, "I have a girl who wants to marry me attached to my hip and I may just say yes."

"WHAT?" My eyes widened and I gripped his shoulder. I roughly turned him to face me. He glared and wrenched from my grip.

"You heard me. I might say yes to her proposal. I like her, I could make a family with her, and my parents would approve of the relationship."

"I can't fucking believe you! You have someone who you LOVE who is willing to commit to you and you are going to deny yourself, and them, the pleasure of being together?"

"Yes. It's for the best, Demyx. For him and for me."

"No it's fucking not. I'm sorry about swearing but you need to get this into your head. Axel loves you with all his heart."

"The part that's not dedicated to Luxord."

"SHUT UP. He loves you with all his heart and you love him with all of yours." I pointed at him and he looked at me sheepishly. "Don't give me that look. You don't love Namine as much as you want to believe you do. You need to tell her the truth Roxas and get together with Axel. No matter how angry I still am with him, you two are just....just perfect ok? I'll never meet a girl who'll have the same chemistry with me as you guys have for each other." Roxas just looked away and shook his head.

"I just can't Demyx. I just....can't."


End file.
